SpongeBob for President
by icecreamp62
Summary: Ooh, SpongeBob really wants to be class president! But, will stage fright get in the way of him writing and preforming a campaign speech? Find out!


**Ok, so you probably don't know me. Big deal. Anyways, this is the first SpongeBob FanFiction I've ever done. I've only done two-to-three Harry Potter stories and that's it. Just like I'm a Harry Potter geek, I'm also a huge fan of SpongeBob. (People who know my age, don't judge me!) Read and Review! (**_**Nicely**_** those people who still want their life and sanity.)((Oh yeah, and BTW I'm not the best writer on the block you # $%&* annoying people)**

SpongeBob for Class President _Chapter 1_

"La, la, la…" SpongeBob sang cheerfully as he approached the classroom. Another glorious day for a driving test! Surely he wouldn't fail this time! It was his 467th time trying and failing the test. Or maybe it was the 468th… When he reached the classroom he swung open the door only to find a surprise waiting for him.

"Good morning Mrs. - whoa…" The room looked totally different. Instead of the usual stop sign posters and boat posters, those were took down and replaced with posters with pictures of his classmates on it and the big bold words

**VOTE**

SpongeBob stared in awe at these posters, but before he could read the smaller words on the posters, Mrs. Puff, the boating instructor walked in.

"Everyone please take your seats," said Mrs. Puff. "Due to certain circumstances, the driving test will be postponed to next week." She let out a breath of relief as she eyed SpongeBob. SpongeBob's heart sank while the rest of the class cheered. No driving test? SpongeBob had prepared all year for that test! Oh well, looks like he'd have to push the preparations to next week.

"Instead, we'll be doing something new this year," started Mrs. Puff. SpongeBob eagerly leaned forward. He wanted to know what the 'Instead' was. "Instead, we'll be voting on a class president." SpongeBob tilted his head, confused.

"What's a president?" he asked. Mrs. Puff sighed and smacked her forehead.

"You obviously haven't been doing your homework," she said sternly. "A president is sort of a ruler. He or she is in charge of almost everything. That certain fish is responsible for the citizens, and also makes the laws and regulations to keep the place there ruling safe. But of course, you would only be in charge of this class." Spo- Info/GuidengeBob was so excited he didn't hear the last part of she said. He shot his hand up in the air.

"Yes?" Mrs. Puff asked impatiently.

"Oh! Oh! Mrs. Puff, can _I _be the president?!" SpongeBob asked excitedly. Mrs. Puff sighed.

"_No_, didn't I just say? You have to _vote_ to be the president." SpongeBob pointed at the posters on the wall.

"Then what are these posters for?" Mrs. Puff looked like she was going to blow her top.

"Do you have common sense?! Read the stupid- Uh, I mean, please read the captions on the posters to the class if you're interested." Said Mrs. Puff, trying to regain composure.

"Okee-dokee. Let's see here," SpongeBob read.

**Vote!**

**For **_**Your**_** Favorite Student**

**To Become**

_**Class President!**_

**Of Mrs. Puff's homeroom Class**

**2013-2014**

"Uh… so what are these for again?"

"Arrgh! It means that to choose the class president, the people of Bikini Bottom will have to vote for you! The person with the most votes gets to be class president!" Mrs. Puff screamed.

"Oh..." said SpongeBob, seemingly finally getting it. "So I have some competition here…" he said eyeing the other students.

"Oh, and that's not all," said Mrs. Puff. "For people to vote for you, _you_ have to come up with a slogan and speech of _why_ you want to be president and what you'll make better for the people."

"I see! That's no big deal!" SpongeBob said confidently.

"Oh yeah, you have to say it in front of the whole Bikini Bottom so all the citizens can hear it." SpongeBob's eyes widened and a big knot formed in his stomach. They didn't know he had… stage fright!

"If you want to run, the speeches will be held at the Bikini Bottom County Hall at 3:00 pm on Tuesday." said Mrs. Puff while handing out yellow slips of paper. SpongeBob gulped. That meant he only had a week! "Sign and return this sheet back to me by Friday if you want to run."


End file.
